FALL
by KikiaKasuke
Summary: A story about a girl who was turned into a demon and flees to protect the other world. The thing is she also has unfinished business. Its like Inuyasha but with my twist and non of the actual characters. But I will love you forever if you read and review
1. Dream

**Yeah okay, hi. This story ****DOES ****belong to ****ME****. All of the Characters the plot. ALL. OF. IT. Not to be mean, but I put my heart and soul into this and don't want anyone messin' with it. With that, enjoy!**

Chapter 1-A rough day, then a truthful dream

"Hey! Wait up guys I'm coming!" I shouted at the other end of the hall. Right now I'm at school and my boyfriend, Andrew, broke up with me and started dating my best friend Cheyenne Chrétien. Oh and my name's Nicole, I'm 14 and am currently in grade 9, just a few days after my birthday January 19 is when Andy broke my heart. Now I am racing down the hallway to catch my friends as they go outside for recess. But of course they're already gone, go figure.

Now I just get to be alone. Andy says he still loves me but he is telling Cheyenne that he has no feelings left for me, that he completely over me. But thinking about it just makes me mad! I sometimes have this uncontrollable urge to kill, and the thought delights me.

I went and sat down in the library and cracked out the book "Shiver" by Maggie Stiefvater. I have no clue how to pronounce her last name but this is a good book. I adore it when love works out it gives me hope. Huh, I feel funny, a little sick, maybe I have a cold. Oh well life can't get any worse.

Now the school day has ended slow enough today is Thursday so I still have one more day of school before the weekend and I'm starting to feel worse I have a terrible headache and my back and tailbone are really sore like I've fallen on them or something, I hope I start feeling better by tomorrow.

I left heading straight for the buses at all cost trying to avoid Andy and Cheyenne because I am so not in the mood to deal with the emotional pain, also because heads may start rollin'. As I get on the bus and I can hear things like snow crunching under someone's feet, a chickadee singing her song and the torturing words of Andrew saying 'I love you' to Cheyenne as he kisses her farewell and climbs into his bus in perfect clarity. I only could hear all these things clear and pristine for maybe a few moments but what I heard was making me gag.

"Hey, Nicole what's wrong?" asked Sam. She was my friend but then sided with Cheyenne and has not gave a rat's ass about my well being since, so why now?

"Nothing Sam, I'm just not feeling well" I hisses bitterly at her. _So mind your own god damn business you nosy bitch._ I added in my head. Then I saw her mouth 'fine, be that way' then she looked the other way and stuck her nose high in the air and her face scrunched up as if she took a whiff at something foul and just stared out the window until it was time to get off. A little while after I slightly calmed down but my body changed a little I felt a burning sensation go through my body from my neck to my hips. It maybe only lasted five minutes at most and then the pain returned in the top of my head, right under my shoulder blades and at my tail bone.

"Um, Nicole?" I whipped my head around and saw that the girl Rochel trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I ask in my politest voice.

"Can you do my make-up?" she asks holding out her little make up eye shadow kit towards me.

"Sure, come here" I said and patted the spot next to me. So she came and plopped down in the seat next to me, Sam's seat, and handed me her makeup and it took me two minutes to do. Then she thanked me and went to sit with her sister again.

Now soon after I got off the bus and got inside and saw it was empty, my parents are always gone they work all the time now and I never am really alone, I always have myself. I lay down on my bed and relaxed and I then let sleep come over me.

I suddenly woke up in a field where the grass was swaying gently in the breeze and its night with a full moon and fireflies playing in the forest surrounding the field. I sit up and feel like something or someone is watching me; I stay still because I am too afraid to turn around.

"I know you can feel my presence, my lady, stand and follow me I have something to show you" I froze when I heard the woman speak to me. It took me a few moments to breathe and calm myself then I stood and faced the direction which I heard the voice from. I saw a beautiful woman looking at me with a blank expression. She had long white hair and was wearing a white and red kimono.

"W-w-who are you?" I asked stuttering and gawking at her beauty.

"I am the mother of demons, but you may call me Kikon" she said, her expression not at all changed. "Now do you know who you are?"She asks me.

"Um… my name is Nicole" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"No, think harder, remember all answers lay in dreams" Now that she mentions it I have been having strange dreams, but not like this, in the others all I have is a deep growl then a splash of red color then a high pitched noise and everything fades away.

"Your real name has been given to you as Kikia Kasuke and you are a demon, in fact you are the strongest demon. When you were born you were chosen to protect the demons of those born in this world like you." I just stood there speechless. Then I jumped up in surprise when a bolt of lightning strikes the ground and the deafening crack of thunder sounded. Then the small field we're standing in was surrounded by hundreds of dark figures.

"Those are what you are here to protect us from. The humans. I know they don't seem like much compared to demons but we need to keep things in balance and you are the only descendent of the only one who could do that." Kikon explained to me. Then a growl sounded and I whipped my head around to see the creature that made the fearsome noise. It was a girl about my age; she wore all black with white hair having black streaks everywhere. She looked like a demon and was very terrifying but somehow she has this seraphic glow around her. We watched her destroy the humans and leave.

"Who was that?" I ask with an incredulous voice. She was the coolest demon I ever saw, so far that is.

"Her? That girl is you."Kikon replied.

"Me? That can't be me, I'm right here!" I ecstatically exclaimed.

"Yes my lady, but this is a dream. She will be you once the transformation is complete and you receive your training. Other than that you should still live on your human life and enjoy the last moments of it. No one knows when it will be complete but some other demons will come and get you and bring you here and that's when we will meet again." Her voice was fading; my vision blurred and disappeared slowly. Then I became conscious.

**Thanks 4 readin' my first chapter I am so nervous on how good it is. Please review and I am always up 4 suggestions! (And if it was a little boring I assure you it gets a lot better!)**


	2. Transformation

**Hi it's me again. I own everything in this story. With that keep on readin'!**

Chapter 2-Transformation

~The next day~

I was walking in the school hallway not knowing where to go for lunch recess. Next block we have a stupid assembly and right now my heart hurts, I would give anything to never feel any emotion ever again. I think some things have gotten better though, Andrew has started talking to me again and he says how he loves me! Maybe there's hope for me after all.

I chose to sit outside and daydream until the bell rang to rest my brain. That dream I had last night freaked me out but I try to not think about it. The pain has gotten to burning but I don't want to bother anyone so I keep quiet.

"Hey Nicole." A voice startled me. It was Andrew.

"Hello" was my only response.

"Are you okay? You look kind of meh" he said sounding concerned.

"Why do you care? You say you love me but it's too late to be with me even if we both want to. So why in hell would I be okay?" I explained. I wasn't mad at him or anything, I couldn't be but I was just taking my frustration out on him. "Hey Andy, sorry I feel so sick right now so I'm taking it out on you, forgive me?"

"Umm, sure, I do love you and maybe we can be together. Okay? I love you." He said quietly.

I sighed quietly and told him I loved him too, but in a whisper. The bell rang with its shrill sound so Andrew and I got up from where we were seated and walked back slowly.

We stepped in the school and he told me farewell as he went back to eat in his classroom. I went to mine and wrote some poetry to pass the time.

_**Forever**_

_**Hold me, Love me, and Keep me safe and warm**_

_**Hopefully as time passes, so will this storm.**_

_**I would ask you to marry me in all my spite**_

_**Now take hold and look into the light.**_

_**Tell me what you see**_

_**Would it be you and me?**_

_**Now will you love me forever?**_

_**We know some would never.**_

_**And now here is the end**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**Wish**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**I wonder if it's too far.**_

_**To hear my lone voice**_

_**But you are the star of my choice.**_

_**Because you shine so bright**_

_**My wish is for him to hold me tight**_

_**Hold me forever and more**_

_**We shall never be torn.**_

By the time I was done everyone started filing into the gym for the assembly so I followed. On the bleachers I had no perspective area to sit that's when I heard my name being called.

"Nicole! Nicole over here come sit with us!" she yelled down to me from the middle of the bleacher. I complied and made my way to her avoiding people along the way. It was the girl named Sierra she was the one to call me. This girl might be the only one I trust, for her seraphic actions make her loyal.

"Hello" I state as I'm seated then with no warning I feel as though my body is pulsing, like something is calling to my heart. But there is nothing but I suddenly jump and I run down to the floor trampling anyone in my way. Then it feels like I caught on fire, I feel this burning on the inside of me coming out.

It's starting I say to myself as I feel my exterior features changing. During this everyone is staring at me, I have caught everyone's attention for I am screaming out in pain. I have become too far gone to see anything and that's where I slip away and go into a sleep to complete my change._ Rest my lady we will take care of you while you sleep._ I thank this strange person although I know I'm dreaming and then stop resisting and just sleep.

~Strange demon POV~

Here I am. We've been sent to protect Lady Kikia she is in the midst of turning as soon as she has its our mission to take her home when she wakes up. The gang and I are watching her when we see her having problems. And then she looked exactly in our direction and we quickly ducked of the way before she could spot us.

"Damnit you guys, she can sense us. But get ready to pounce we might be here a while if she doesn't wake up quickly." I told the others. Then she looked like either she was coming to us or trying to get away from something. That's when we came to our leader's aid as we saw her sink to the ground. She was still partly conscious when rushed to her and I held her in my arms.

"Rest my lady we will take care of you while you sleep." As I finished speaking her body became limp. I set her gently back down and got ready to defend her until she can rise then we shall flee.

~Andrew POV~

This sucks I hate hurting Nicole, I mean I love her and I'm so sorry that I ever did. I miss her so much there's a pain in my chest that won't leave. I miss her and I'm sure she misses me. I made a promise to Cheyenne that I would break up with Nicole after Cheyenne broke up with me after dating me for a week. But everything is different now I love her. Hey what's with her?

I was now watching Nicole and she looked bad and her hand was clenched over her heart. It looked as if she couldn't breathe. Then her head suddenly snaps over in a to the entrance to the gym then she stood and ran to the exit running over people and then stopped as she landed right next to where I was sitting on the floor.

Nicole then lashed out as if she was in immense pain and immediately dropped to the floor and gave out several blood curdling screams. That's when six or seven scary people ran to Nicole with unbelievable speed. One of them, the one with black hair brought Nicole into his arms. He then muttered something to her that I couldn't make out. Then set her down as she passed out and face the rest of us. They transformed and took defensive positions all around her as if they were protecting here from us.

"We the demons of Kontonno have come to take our leader Kikia Kasuke home" He then gestures towards Nicole and he is the one who was holding Nicole earlier. This is making my blood boil, she is mine and he is getting too close to her for my liking. Well at least she's asleep I remind myself.

"Nugh" Nicole was making soft noises in her sleep and she was changing! Her hair grew long and turned pure white then dark black streaks formed. Oh my god she now had little triangular puppy coming from her head and had like ten long wispy tails showing that came from her backside! With even cute fluffy feathered wings in her back. Her shortish finger nails were now long sharp claws. Nicole was changing into what looked like an angel and a monster!

**Ello! This is the end for now please review and tell me what you think. I am also up for suggestions.**


	3. Goodbye

**It's mine. All I'm gonna say…**

Chapter 3-Goodbye

She was waking up now and when she opened her eyes she scared me to death. She had an angry and pained expression which matched her eyes perfectly. Her gorgeous green eyes were now a bloody red color and they looked more like a cats eyes in shape. As everyone watched her sit up the things surrounding her faced Nicole and then bowed and all said my lady in unison.

"What the hell!" Cheyenne said. And for some reason she looked pissed. "Why Nicole is just a fuckin' spoiled little brat and a total bitch. If anyone should get power and have tons of people love her it should be me. Because no one here even likes her, Right Andy?" She used a sweet innocent tone for that very last part. When did Cheyenne turn into such a bitch and you know what I love Nicole and want her back if she'll take me. I don't care if she's a monster or anything I love her.

"Actually Cheyenne, I love her, always have always will" I told her the truth. And it's a good thing too. If I'm going to try to get back together with Nicole then I'd better grow a back bone.

"What! You told me you were over her that you love me!" she was so out raged by this it was actually kinda funny.

"Not now that I've realize how much of a bitch you are and I don't love you anymore. It's over." I told her fiercely then while she went crying to her friends I spotted Nicole standing on her feet her clothes in shreds and standing with those other people the two girls had one arm each wrapped around Nicole's waist helping her stand. The group looked as if they were ready to run.

Then that's when I noticed that Nicole's eyes were back to that grassy green I always loved. I didn't want her to run away from me. I want her in my life always.

"Nicole" I called out but she didn't respond, so I'll try a different approach. "Kikia!" She looked at me "Please don't leave me. I love you and I want you! Please stay!" I begged Nic-I mean Kikia.

She looked at me for a few moments then slowly tried walking to me staggering along the way. When she reached me she bent down on her knee to my level because I was sitting on the floor still. Kikia looked me in the eye, then softly kissed my forehead and whispered to me.

"I will never leave you and I love you too. Andrew I knew this was coming I've changed but I see that you still care for me." She whispered in her softest voice while holding me in her arms.

"But you're leaving right? I want you and I'm sorry I ever made the mistake of leaving you for her! So you can't leave me. Please don't go!" My eyes were starting to sting, I was on the verge of tears I really love Kikia.

"Andrew listen, I must go now but I will return for you one day and I swear on my life that we will even keep in touch while I'm away." Then like the dork she is and I loved she held out her pinkie finger and gave me a goofy smile. I smiled back at her and wrapped my littlest finger around her's.

After this Kikia got up and from where we were and walked back to the other creatures she was with before and they all disappeared in a whirlwind and they were gone. My Kikia was gone but she promised to return and now I will remember and hold her to it forever.

~Two days after Kikia has left- Night~

Andrew POV

It's been two days since Kikia left to god knows where. I am always feeling so sad and this agony is killing me.

"Andrew! Put away the dishes" my mom called to me.

"Alright!" I screamed back. She always gets on my nerves. As soon as I was done what I was told to do I went to my bedroom to lay down with my music and zone out. That's when I noticed something was on my bed.

It was some type of envelope with my name scribbled elegantly in handwriting on the front. But how the hell could this have gotten here? I picked it up then smoothed it open and look over the letter inside. It was from Kikia! She came here snuck into my room to give me a letter and keep her promise! She talked very little about where she is but explained that she was training there and becoming stronger and stronger each day. And told me if I want to respond to this letter, I have to write her a letter and leave it at my window or on my computer. At least somewhere noticeably and easy to find then she will come and pick it up tomorrow night while I'm sleeping. And it could be the perfect way to see her again.

I wrote Kikia the letter all night not really knowing what to say. And as soon as I was done I left the little note beside my window. I picked up the letter she wrote to me with me to bed clutching it to my heart as I fall asleep.

~The next day-lunch- Kikia gone 3 days~ (March 28)

All day I really haven't been able to focus on school much, or really anything. All I can think and wonder about is Kikia and where she is and what she is doing. So far all my classes have blurred by while I've been day dreaming.

"Hey Andrew you there?" Paulina asks me while lightly knocking on my head.

"Yeah" I say and shove her hand away. "I've been thinking about Kikia".

"Who the hell is Kikia?" she says with a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face.

"You know Nicole is Kikia" I reply.

"Andy, listen you have to forget about Nicole. It's not like she's going to come back to even see us." Interrupted Sam looking pissed and a little glum.

"Oh but contraire my dear" I started with a fake accent. "Kikia said the she's coming back in like a month. And I know you are all about to ask 'How do you know?' I know because she wrote me a letter and dropped it off in my house saying she's coming back for us." I finished so brilliantly.

So then I just got saved by the bell and ran inside, straight to my class before they could start questioning me.

~Day 3 – 3:00 pm~ (Skipping unimportant stuff)

"Hey Andy"

"Oh, hey Sam. Are you coming on my bus to babysit that little girl tonight?"

"Yeah I am, and everyone wants me to ask you about Nicole. Like where is she?"

"First of all Sam, her name is now Kikia, not Nicole. Now second I don't know where she is I was just told that she would be back in a month or so."

Well it's March now. Let's see how long it takes for her to come back"

~Day 3 – Night~

Alright Kikia said she'd be by to pick up my letter. I'll take it to bed with me and pretend to sleep, so when she moves me even a little I'll catch her and make her stay human or not. I lied down in my bed and thought of Kikia when she realized I was awake would she just run and never return? Does she really love me, still, after all I put her through? Only time will tell I guess.

When did my body get so heavy? I think I forgot about something I was supposed to do. Oh well, good night.

**Hee hee, that Andy is a real dork. Anyways I like reviews please! Suggestions are welcome. Oh yeah and don't go hating Cheyenne. She really isn't the bitch I make her out to be. Only sometimes. No I kidd**

**(Out of random curiosity if you review on this chapter, tell me, who is your favorite character so far?)**


	4. Reminessing

**It's mine. Read on readers read on! ;P And I want reviews :'( And so everyone knows I am using the name Koga and the fact the he is a wolf demon does not mean that he is in Inuyasha he looks totally different and is mine!**

Chapter 4-Reminesing and the two months

Kikia POV

Great all the others think I'm nuts for coming back to see a letter from a mortal. Koga is definitely pissed at Andrew. I don't know why they seem jealous of one another. Mind you Andrew is pissing me off by making wait outside for him to go to bed.

I have been traveling the country side in a different dimension with a band of demons who are training me how to fight and become stronger. But in the short time I've know them I care about them deeply and I'll lope off anyone's head who ever threatens them or my people. They're names are Koga, Akina, Yuki, Haru, Kain and Kyo.

Now Koga is like an emo badass type of guy and has a cocky-like edge to him. With his physical appearance he's got long raven black hair that he has tied back with two cute fuzzy ears poking out of his head with a wispy wolf tail to be expected he is a wolf demon after all. Koga is fairly tall, is 15, and is actually very kind to the entire group.

And then there were the two twins Yuki and Akina. The two were apparently so identical at birth their mother could only tell them apart by how they behaved. Yuki is acts like a girly girl but I'm she isn't entirely. When I was with them for even a few hours Yuki snuck up behind me and was raking her fingers through my soft new white and black hair. I was so surprised that I jumped and turned around staring at her then she says 'I. love. Your. hair. Can I play with it? Thanks!' all in one breath without a response from me. Then she quickly grabs my arm and spins me around so I'm facing away from her again to start braiding my extremely long hair. The whole confrontation earned a chuckle from everyone, especially when I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner. That's when Haru clarified 'don't worry she does that' while waving dismissively. That's when everyone, oh and I mean everyone including me burst into fits of laughter as Yuki appears behind him rubbing his head hard, messing up his perfectly spiked hair. I know they all love me.

My reminiscing got interrupted by Andrew's soft snores. Hey at least he isn't a chainsaw snorer. I went around his house and picked the lock of the back door to let myself in. Everyone was sleeping so scurried to his room. I knew that he was sleeping for real because of the letter that he went to sleep with clutching it for what seems dear life, was on the other side of his bed and he was facing the other way. I carefully snatched the letter away from where it once was deciding to sit down next to Andrew in his deep sleep. It was so cute he put the letter in an envelope and tried to write my name in handwriting just like I did to his letter, although he spelt my name wrong. I used the claw in my right hand as a letter opener and carefully sliced open the letter. I took it out and read the very little he had written.

_Dear Kikiah,_

_I really miss you and need you to return as soon as possible. Even Sam and Paulina miss you. We want you to come back from uh, where ever you are. Where are you staying? You know that Paulina's birthday is coming up .I don't really have much to say but I want you to know that I always love you._

_Love your truly,_

_Andrew_

That's all that the letter consisted of. And I know that I left behind a lot of people that love me. Not to mention that there live weren't so great. Hmmm, what should she do it would be selfish of me but for some of them it would be for their own good. Right?

I left the note for Andrew where he left mine, strewn on his bed. It told him that I could no longer write to him but that I would be back in exactly in two months from now.

As I was finally leaving I decided what I would do. When I came back I would ask them who wanted to come back with me to my world and be a demon or otherwise. Forever.

**Very short chapter I know and I'm sorry I am just making the story fit together. And BTW when he wrote his letter to Kikiah he meant Kikia he just doesn't know how to spell it.**

**To my faithful readers you must like this story or else you wouldn't have gotten this far if so if you review you will get a cookie!**


	5. Birthday Present

**Belongs to me. Now this next part is cute and for my buddy (named Paulina).Read…**

Chapter 5-Birthday present

**I am just skipping some stuff that just focuses on Andy's dull uneventful life. Now I press fast forward exactly 21 days just so you can see how awesome Kikia is. On with the story…**

~Day 24 Andrew POV~

"Shhh be quiet you guys Paulina is coming" Sam shushed us. Davon and Cheyenne kept on giggling and wouldn't shut up. It was Paulina's birthday and we were hiding behind a door getting ready to jump out and yell 'Happy Birthday!' which didn't go so well.

"You guys I could hear people giggling while I was walking down here. You're supposed to be dead quiet ya know" Then Paulina walked past us and put down her bag on the desk before thanking us with a big hug. That's when I noticed while I was in her hug that now next to her bag was a purple medium sized box with a black ribbon wrapped around it. When I saw her come in I was sure that she didn't have it.

"Hey Paulina look at that" I said pointing to the gift. "Did you have it with you when you came in?" we all walked to it, surrounding even. Paulina picked it up that's when we all saw the white shiny tag.

Paulina glanced at it and said "All the tag says is 'Paulina'"

"It must be a gift from someone" Sam guessed.

"If it is who is it from?" Paulina asked back.

Who freakin' cares! Just open it!" butted in Cheyenne.

Paulina gently tugged on the satiny smooth ribbon then slowly lifted the lid of the box. We all gasped when we saw that inside laid a beautiful crystal rose but it couldn't be crystal because it was completely smooth looking like ice. Then again it couldn't be ice because it wasn't cold to the touch except for the fact it was a little cold for not being held for a while.

Paulina Picked it up grasping is tightly probably afraid to drop it. She looked into the box again.

"You guy there's stuff in here for you guys too" She stated reaching into her present again retrieving many of what it looks like to be necklaces with a crystal bell pendant. While grabbing them she passed off the rose to Duncan one of our other friends, Paulina took the time reading out the name on each tag then handing the necklace to the rightful owners and there was a lot of 'em too. I then saw while nobody else was looking, Cheyenne snatch the box and pull out an envelope that was addressed to Paulina in elegant handwriting. _Kikia_ that's what my heart wanted and what it reminded me of. Cheyenne looked like she was going to open it and walk away.

"Hey Cheyenne!"

"What is it Andy?" she replied make her voice go like cuter or something. Yeah Cheyenne still hasn't gotten over me. She asks me out every second day, but of course I'm still waiting for someone else…

"What are you holding? I think I saw you taking out of _Paulina's _box" that just earned me a scowl.

"Yeah it's to Paulina I was just going to hand it to her. Here" Paulina was done handing out those ridiculous necklaces, there was even one for me. I didn't put it on, instead I just held on to it watching Paulina tear into the envelope and pulling out a letter written on a shiny paper. Paulina read it out loud.

_Dear Paulina,_

_I have sent you this rose as a gift for your birthday. I made it myself out of a special ice crystal that will never melt or break, I used my very own claws to shape it. As for the crystal bell necklaces they and merely a call for help. If anyone's life is in danger rip off your necklace and throw it on the ground hard. I will be able to tell when it is smashed and then I will come to your aid. But if you use it to call me back to the human world just to see me then I will never return. And don't take this the wrong way, but I am always watching over you but you don't know that I'm there. I shall return in exactly 40 days. I miss you all but for now I say farewell._

_Kikia Kasuke_

"Oh my god! Andy you really were telling the truth the entire time!" Sam says to me. They all thought that I was making it up except for Duncan he was also one of Kikia's best friends. Paulina went over to Sierra and other people who were also Kikia's friends probably to tell them about everything.

"Yea I told you so. She said that she was always watching over us but we didn't know it, right? Then does that mean that she's here hiding or pretending to be someone else?" At first the letter didn't make sense but now that I think about it sometimes I think she really is here.

"Andy I think your right, but she wouldn't be here now. She most likely was the one who left the present here, in-put it down-go type of thing" replied Duncan. His statement was followed by a bunch of yeahs and mmhmms.

"But you know it's really nice for Kikia to do this for me. And knowing that she still cares about us" Paulina said looking down and playing with the crystal bell. Seeing Paulina play with it reminded me of my own 'savior bell' . I looked down at it no matter how girly it looks Kikia made it so it's special.

I put it on and asked "Do I look okay?"

"Yea actually considering how girly they are it looks good on you. On Duncan too." Paulina responded with a smile. Okay fine, I'll were it. Oh Kikia…

It's good to know that she's okay and that she's still going to keep her promise.

**There that's for you Polly! I think it was cute so now tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	6. Return

**Howdy it's me again. Now since that the last chapter was really short I wrote a double long one. Now you know the drill this story is mine but feel free to read and enjoy!**

Chapter 6-Return

**Okay now that that's out of the way let fast forward oh about 40 days alright-y lets go!**

~Kikia gone 2 months Andrew POV~ (I know your sick of him but bare with me)

About a week ago one of the gym teachers told us Track n' Field day was today. It was the 28 of May and unlike last year it was really warm out with a slight breeze. Pretty much everyone forgot about Kikia, no one ever brought her up anymore. I can't even remember when she's supposed to be back. But I'm guessing that since she's not back yet she's not ever coming and broke her promise.

"Hey Andy why so sad?" asks Sam. As soon as she asked everyone looked over.

"Oh I'm not I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Sam if you don't stop asking I am going to kill you" Seriously, she is starting to piss me off. But at least she stopped.

"Hey anybody know when Kikia's supposed to be back?" Well there was a shocker. It was Paulina who asked, ever since getting that gift from Kikia on her birthday Paulina has had a great admiration towards her.

"Paulina I doubt she's ever coming back"

"But why?"

"Well how long has it been…and she's still not here soo..."At that time I thought I just died or I was going insane because a girl with white and black hair carrying some huge type of weapon on her back heading our way. She is Kikia I just know it! I looked over at everyone else, yup they see her too, that means I'm not insane that's always a bonus. Mostly everyone was facing towards the approaching demon except for Cheyenne who was still ranting by the time Kikia stopped just behind her.

"Um… actually… yes she is"

"Whatever Paulina she forgot about us"

"CheyenneKikiaisrightbehindyou!" Paulina said that so fast it was hard to catch.

Then Kikia rolled her eyes and said "Hiya!" and gave us a small wave. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice and Cheyenne immediately gasped and turned around. Kikia then gave a smirky smile and although it was kinda cute and kinda odd we saw a fang sticking out over her lip as she smiled.

Paulina, me and Sam all stood up at the same time and bolted towards her. We all jumped at her engulfing her with hugs and we missed you's. She tried hugging us all at the same time and I could feel her arm around me.

"Alright get off me, enough with the mushy stuff, I'm here on the exact day that I promised so chill out" Kikia exclaimed dramatically pushing us off of her.

"But Kikia you're not going to stay with us are you?" I asked her.

"No I'm not. I only came back because I promised and as much as you missed me and how I regret it I missed you guys too." Despite being pushed off Paulina went back and wrapped her arms around Kikia's waist holding on for dear life. But Kikia didn't even try peeling Paulina off she just wrapped her own left arm around her shoulders and kept on talking to us.

"Not that I don't like being with you all. It's just that I'm not like you, if you haven't noticed I look way different than I did before"

"Kikia either way I don't care if you're a human or not I love you" after admitting this there was a long silence.

"Damn, didn't see that one coming" she reached up with her free hand for the other one was hugging Paulina and scratched her head. I quickly noticed that she had two canine like ears and even saw them twitch. Then she sighed "I was hoping that you were over me because I made a promise to myself that one night. I knew that I loved you Andrew and believe me I still do. But I know that I can't stay here and a lot of people who love me will miss me" she smiled pointing at Paulina. "And I would miss you to so I came to the conclusion that I would at least ask if you wanted to come with me" she finally finished her big speech.

"Um… Kikia? Go with you where exactly?" asked Sam to be honest I also had no clue.

"Man you guys are completely clueless. I meant come back home with me to the other dimension I was away training in for two months. The place I am going to go back to when I have no more business to attend to here."

"Really we can go with you?" I asked.

"Yeah but it has one catch"

"What is it?"

"You either have to be a demon, part demon, have some spiritual powers or have some way to protect yourself cuz I ain't saving you all the time"

"Well I don't know if any of us have spiritual powers…"

"I can tell that Sam and Sierra have them"

How can you…" Sam started.

"It's a gift" Kikia cut her off.

" So now that we know that you guys can stay human"

"What about me? I know how to fight and defend myself" Duncan butted in with a huff.

"Okay you can come too. Just bring a weapon with you or something okay? As for the rest of you I can change you into demons if you want but there in to telling what you maybe or look like." She warned us in a harsh tone. "So who wants to be a demon and go?" Only me and Paulina raised our hands.

"Alrighty then. I'll spend a few days with you first then we'll change you and get you down there and introduce you to the gang…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What 'gang' are exactly talking about here Kikia?" I asked her. Seriously who are we going to go meet?

"My gang, you know, the people who came to pick me up when I first changed, the ones I ran away with and have been training with. That gang."

Oh great that guy who was touching Kikia before I have to deal with him now. Whatever I can do it for her, as long as he keeps his hands off my girl.

"Andy? Whatcha thinking about" Paulina asked suddenly. She let go of Kikia finally giving her space but knelt down to where I was sitting with my head down and eyes closed.

"Oh nothing really, I guess just thinking about how great it is that Kikia has come back. That's all" I stated nonchalantly waving my hand feinting how happy I really was.

"Aww thanks I've missed you too." Kikia slowly walked over to me taking off that huge thing, that I think is a sword or something, and setting it on the ground with a loud clang then thump. When she was standing at me she threw herself onto her knees and embraced me in a huge warm huge that, I remember getting from her even when she was human.

"I love you Andrew" she then whispered in my ear softly and lovingly. I was speechless the entire time not knowing what to say.

But somehow I managed to lowly whisper out "I love you too Kikia" and looked up at the sky closing my eyes and lost myself in her loving hug.

~Kikia POV~ (I know it took me forever so this is for all you guys!)

It was the final day I said I would remain in this demon world for training and I was on my way to the home of the humans where I left behind my human friends. I promised to go and see them on this day and I had to keep my promise. I was now walking through the forest to get to the cave between my world and theirs just making it to the little clearing I had once visited in my dreams with Kikon. Then that's when I heard them approaching. I quickly jumped up high into the air dodging the person who was trying to tackle me.

"Can't catch you off guard anymore, now can we?" Yuki asked as I landed back on the ground.

"Yeah, I miss all those days we messed with ya" commented Haru giving me his signature wink.

"Hey what can I say, you were all the ones who trained me" I joked with a smirk pretending to brush dirt off my shoulder.

"Yeah our stupid mistake, now stop acting all cocky KK" said Akina. Now they all gave me the nickname KK because my name is sometimes a mouthful.

"Kikia where are you going?" Koga suddenly showed up trotting all the way next to me then draping his arm across my shoulders.

"Jeez! Is the whole freaking gang here?" I asked screaming. I had a feeling they were all stalking me.

"Yes, we are all here it does seem" Kyo replied coming out of the side of the forest dragging Kain by the collar along with him.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be stalking me now would you?" I asked sarcastically and continued walking towards the cave that was now visible.

"Kikia, honestly where are you going?" asked Yuki.

"I know where she's going! She's going back to the human world!" answered Haru.

"Kikia! You promised that you wouldn't go back again; letting that one time slide, until your two months were ov—wait!" Koga started counting on his fingers for a few moments then bursted out "That's no fair!" I had already walked to the mouth of the cave but stopped and looked back and my clan.

"I stand by all my promise, to a human or demon, a promise is a promise. But you know what? Depending on their reaction on my temporary return, I may be enlarging our demon clan." With that being said I then stalked on into the cave to see them again.

When I got to the other world I exited the cave located across from the home I once lived in as a human and for the first time in a long while, transformed into a big wolf/dog creature that I called my demon form. I knew that everyone would be at school, so I started off in that direction.

Around noon was when I finally made it, even after my disastrous attempts to cross the highway. I returned to my more presentable state and walked through the metal gates to find that today must have been Track n' Field day and that the group of humans I was seeking out was sitting approximately fifteen meters away.

Even from the distance I was at I could hear them talking about me. I did a human pace towards them the only one who didn't notice me yet was Cheyenne whose back was facing me. She was yelling at the others.

"Well how long has it been…and she's still not here soo..." I stopped right at Cheyenne's back. I wanted to hear this.

"Um… actually… yes she is"

"Whatever Paulina she forgot about us" I smirked. Humans were so foolish and funny.

"CheyenneKikiaisrightbehindyou!" Paulina said speedily.

I rolled my eyes and said "Hiya" trying to be friendly. I heard Cheyenne gasp and turn around looking like she was about to faint. I gave my trademarked fanged smirk. That's when Paulina, Sam and Andrew got up and tackled me smothering me in hugs. I tried to hug them all back in one huge hug.

"Alright get off me, enough with the mushy stuff, I'm here on the exact day that I promised so chill out" I said trying to get them to calm down. I had to pry each person off me one at a time.

"But Kikia you're not going to stay with us are you?" Andrew suddenly asked me.

"No I'm not. I only came back because I promised and as much as you missed me and how I regret it I missed you guys too." I know the truth is harsh but they aren't little children. Then Paulina jumped to her feet and stuck herself to me like a leech holding me tightly. I knew that she must have missed me so I let her cling to me and I draped my arm around her tiny shoulders and spoke again.

"Not that I don't like being with you all. It's just that I'm not like you, if you haven't noticed I look way different than I did before" I explained myself to them honestly.

"Kikia either way I don't care if you're a human or not I love you" Andrew blurted out loud. I didn't know what to say. And it seems like nobody else knew either.

"Damn, didn't see that one coming" I randomly but truthfully said. I reached up to scratch my ears making them twitch at the sound.

I sighed "I was hoping that you were over me because I made a promise to myself that one night. I knew that I loved you Andrew and believe me I still do. But I know that I can't stay here and a lot of people who love me will miss me" I smiled pointing at Paulina with a ridiculous grin on my face.

"And I would miss you to so I came to the conclusion that I would at least ask if you wanted to come with me" I admitted. A demon of my stature shouldn't be relying or even trusting humans, that's what I was taught.

"Um… Kikia? Go with you where exactly?" Sam asked me suddenly

"Man you guys are completely clueless. I meant come back home with me to the other dimension I was away training in for two months. The place I am going to go back to when I have no more business to attend to here."

"Really we can go with you?" Andrew asked and if he was a puppy, his tail would be waggin'

"Yeah but it has one catch"

"What is it?" Andrew asked again cocking his head to the side.

"You either have to be a demon, part demon, have some spiritual powers or have some way to protect yourself cuz I ain't saving you all the time" and because the others will be completely pissed and maybe even try to kill me if I bring humans home.

"Well I don't know if any of us have spiritual powers…"

"I can tell that Sam and Sierra have them"

How can you—" Sam started.

"It's a gift" I impatiently cut her off. "So now that we know that you guys can stay human"

"What about me? I know how to fight and defend myself" Duncan butted in huffing.

"Okay you can come too. Just bring a weapon with you or something okay? As for the rest of you I can change you into demons if you want but there is to telling what you maybe or look like." I relayed gruffly. "So who wants to be a demon and go?" Only Andrew and Paulina raised their hands, mind you they were the last two people.

"Alrighty then. I'll spend a few days with you first then we'll change you and get you down there and introduce you to the gang…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What 'gang' are exactly talking about here Kikia?" Andrew asked me. Seriously, I thought they were freaking smart! This is just plain sad that they don't remember.

"My gang, you know, the people who came to pick me up when I first changed, the ones I ran away with and have been training with. That gang" I explained.

"Andy? Whatcha thinking about" Paulina asked him. She finally released me, but went to Andrew who looked deep in thought.

"Oh nothing really, I guess just thinking about how great it is that Kikia has come back. That's all" Maybe he really does love me. He's going to have loads of fun dealing with Koga. Mwa ha ha!

"Aww thanks I've missed you too." I walked at a human pace over to him sliding my sacred sword Tentsugi, lowering it to the ground with a metallic clang. Then as he was standing at my feet my love suddenly burst out of the wall I always kept it behind so I jumped on him squeezing him as tight as humanly possible.

"I love you Andrew" I whispered in his ear sort of seductively. I snuck a glance at Andrew, he looked entirely shocked and dumbfounded.

But then his breathing slowed and I heard "I love you too Kikia" and when I looked at hem his expression was so peaceful.

**Don't cha just love me? I am proud of myself and please comment or review whatever it's called just do it. Oh and by the way I doubt the guy reads it but he is wants me to make Cheyenne and Andrew seem less like monsters in the first few chapters what 'cha think should I? let me know!**


	7. Permission

**Koga: Yo KikiaKasuke is the own of this hot bod and sexy abbs.**

**/Random shoe hits koga in the back of the head/**

**Andy: Get a life!**

**Me: nice. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7-Permission and/or transformation 2!

As the days go on my time here grows shorter. All these past few days I have been with my human friends. Telling them about my adventures while I was a way for two months and telling them about my friends and my heightened abilities.

At one point Paulina asked me about the crystal rose I gave her and when I told her that I made it she didn't believe me so I demonstrated. I stretch out my hands and immediately a ball of jagged ice crystal appears and I let it grow to the size of a dodge ball. Then I hold it in my left hand and start hacking away at it with my claws until it was roughly the size of a flower. I then start to use my index claw to carve it slowly into shape and about another half hour later it was a beautiful crystal lily. I then handed it to Sierra. Who took it and then thanked me.

With taking them with me to my home I made everyone who wanted to come go and ask their parents' permission. In time we had all of them agree as long as they come back and no matter what I have to protect them. I had everyone's parents come and meet us so I could explain and ask for permission to turn them.

"Hello everyone, I have requested your presence here today to tell you about the trip you have agreed to let me take the children on." All of the kids were there to sitting quietly in the corner complaining to each other about me calling them 'children' because I an technically younger than them.

"The place we are going to is my home and is littered with demons everywhere." All the parents were looking at each other worriedly. "But if you haven't noticed I'm not human either I was turned into a very powerful demon two months ago. I was always close to them" I pointed over to my buddies "and some of you may know me as 'Nicole'. But while I was away I have learned many skills and am well able enough to protect anyone of my friends but I have to ask Paulina's and Andrew's parents if I have their permission to turn their daughter and son in to demon's." I finished my little speech I was already prepared if they said yes. Then Andrew's mother and father stood up and walked to me.

"Nicole…"

"Michelle my name is no longer 'Nicole' I am Kikia" I explained to her loud enough for everyone to hear. Andrew seemed to be worried and came over to us to witness this for himself, also to beg his parents if they said no.

"Kikia, we give you our permission but we ask of you to protect him as well."

"Of course Michelle you can trust me" I responded truthfully to her.

Threw out this Paulina, her mother and stepfather came over to me.

"Kikia we also give you permission to change Paulina, just don't make it to frightening" said Sharron with a small smile.

"Don't worry she'll look fine" I assured them. "If nobody has any questions then I dismiss you" no one did so they all up and left the kids going with their parents.

I told them all that they could only bring one backpack of stuff but only what they would need and for them to all meet me at my human home at two in the morning. I know that I was taking on a big responsibility but I cared for them and I knew I wouldn't be coming back.

A long time ago I told them that I wouldn't know what they would turn into I lied. I don't want them to be like me so I went and broke into a hospital and stole only two large empty syringes. And in the demon world I had killed a fire inu and decided that Paulina would like to be that demon so I filled one syringe of its blood and left. For Andrew I filled his with Koga's blood while he was sleeping. I knew if they were both the same they couldn't fight as easily, right? So I know what they are going to be and its 1:15 am. It's almost time to begin. I lied down and fell asleep.

I wake awoken by the sound of a sharp rap on the door. When I opened it everyone was there.

"Come in, come in" I opened the door widely and stepped aside as they all marched in. I told them to follow me as I lead them down stairs. Just for this occasion I set up my basement with candles and the floor was painted with blood in my signature marking of a six pointed star underneath a crescent moon. In the middle of the room were two stretchers and in between them was a small table with the syringes that were properly marked and two glasses of water.

"Paulina lay down here and Andrew there" I said pointing. As they passed me I could smell the fear and anxiety rolling off of them.

Once the two were situated I asked them.

"Who wants to go first" they both pointed at each other but I made them both lay down. I was going to explain to them the process.

"Alright you guys calm down. It's just like getting any other needle it won't hurt afterwards I promise. Now Lay down and relax, Paulina your going first" I retrieved Paulina's needle then took her into my arms and hugged her. I felt her let down her guard but little did she know that I had the syringe positioned at the crease of her elbow then plunged it in and down. Paulina jumped a little in surprise then relaxed once I cooed 'It's all over' then… Paulina passed out.

"Good it might take her a while to sleep it off in the mean time her body will change and combine with the demon blood. Andrew it is now your turn, are you ready?" Andrew only answered me with a quick and small nod. I snatched up his syringe without him noticing, and then I bent over and gave him a sweet but quick peak on his lips then did the same thing to him that I did to Paulina. Not too long after Andrew fell into a deep slumber.

"Alright you guys" I said looking at the rest of the followers "tomorrow we set out and you'll need your rest so you can sleep anywhere you'd like"

"But Kikia, what about Polly and Andy?" Sam asked.

"Not to worry I will keep watch of them over night, demons need very little sleep"

"O-okay then good night" she then followed the rest of them up stairs.

Throughout the night Andrew slept peacefully while Paulina tossed and turned, but only a little. I sat in a chair between them, my hands resting on theirs to be some sort of subconscious comfort. In their sleep at separate times they grabbed my hand and held it to the morning light.

Paulina started twitching and making soft whimpering noises. I let go of Andrew's hand and focused on her, I could see her eyes moving behind its lids.

"Paulina, awaken to your new life" I commanded her. As soon as I did Paulina's eyes fluttered open and then she glanced at me.

"K-k-kikia?" she stuttered out. She then tried to sit up but fell down again groaning clutching her head with both hands.

"Silly demon" I teased with a smile petting her head avoiding her ear. She blinked and looked up at me with a weird expression.

"Kikia, what type of demon am I?"

"You are a fire inu"

"Huh?"

"A fire dog demon" I rolled my eyes while helping her sit up. "See?" I took her hands and pulled them to the top of her head and they then rested on her little inu ears that were like mine, but smaller and they weren't white but instead matched her hair color of red and black. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt them for the first time.

"Kikia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have something to eat I'm starving" I heard her stomach give a small growl as if to prove her point.

"Sure, stay here and watch over Andrew and I'll get you something" I said with a chuckle. I actually ran up stairs to the food pantry it the kitchen. I pulled out a can of ravioli and started microwaving it.

Even though whoever was behind me was trying to sneak up on me I could hear the pads of their feet on the floor so I called out.

"What is it?"

"How are they?" I turned around to find Sierra behind me.

"Paulina just woke up and wants food" I pointed to the microwave.

"Your name is like Japanese right?"

"Probably" I stated shrugging.

"Then If we're going to a Japanese place won't our names stick out?" she had a point if they didn't look normal and lie low people will try to hunt them down.

"Good point, I'll come up with some stuff" I dismissed her when the microwave went off. I grabbed all that she would need and stalked down stairs. Paulina smiled as she saw me return and as I set the meal in front of her.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed and dug right in.

"Paulina you know I have to change everyone's names and so on" I stated.

"Okay she simply said. "What will mine be?"

"Hmm, how about Entei?"

"Nice I like it starting now I shall be called Entei!" She was so enthusiastic about this it was a little cute.

"Uhh" My ears twitched and snapped over to the direction of the noise. It was Andrew I looked at him and stared to see if he would move again. Paulina, I mean Entei heard the noise to but unsure of where it came from she looked around wildly until her eyes rested on me so she followed my gaze and together we watched Andrew's eyes flutter open.

I walked over to his side and rested my clawed hand upon his forehead, he glanced at me. Andrew also changed a lot over night. Like Entei and I his ears were now on his head but a different shape from ours and they matched the color of his hair and tail that was now dangling over the side of the bed. Also those clear blue eyes of his now had specks of red and yellow in them. But he looked fine and healthy strong enough to deal with Koga today.

"How are you feeling Andrew?" I questioned then he reached his hand up and placed it on mine.

"Better now" he responded and gave my hand a tight squeeze. I took my hand away and warned Andrew.

"Watch the claws" Immediately he apologized to me and then his eyes darted away from mine and to his hands and gasped out in shock as he found that his stubby finger nails were now long and deadly claws. Both Andrew and Entei needed to be taught the ways of being a demon and I sure as hell wasn't going to teach them a thing if I don't have to, so if my people accept the once entirely human group then maybe they will teach Andrew and Entei a thing or two.

Entei and I were still watching Andrew as he was astounded by the changes but he still didn't realize his ears were different. So I touched Andrew's shoulder with my left hand and reached up to his left ear with my right. But then as he responded to my touching his shoulder I had grabbed his ear and was rubbing, scratching lightly behind it, massaging it and everything. He closed his eyes and went limp almost falling over. I stopped abruptly and hollered upstairs.

"Alright everyone time to pack up we're moving out in five minutes!" The three of us could hear the whispers and scrambling of the people upstairs and I smirked returning my focus to the new demons in their beds.

"That goes for you as well get moving" I ushered so they got up and got their things together. I also moved and walked to the door waiting for the travelers to meet me there and I smirked. This trip was probably going to be the most funny I've had in weeks.

**This is the longest chapter I have written!*squeals* Do me a favor I need more Japanese name send me some through a review or PM. Thx! Luv u all!**


	8. Welcome!

**Too … lazy. You know what…**

Chapter 8-Welcome to the war! Or just welcome?

"Alright time to head out!" I shouted loud enough so the stragglers could hear me as I eased open the door. Everyone was now following me out the door into the chilly air. We all marched down my long drive way crossing the street to the mountain like hill with them on my tail along the small dirt path.

"Everyone get ready" I warned as we approached the small cave that I emerged from a while ago.

"You mean we're here already!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, we are" It was quite hilarious to see Sam's disgruntled look after I responded. Now we reached the mouth of the cave.

"Now listen, it's not frightening at all I promise. You walk in to a dark cave, see a sudden flash of light, you keep walking and you're out of the cave. That's simply enough, yes?" After my explanation it was silent so I headed for the cave and they all came reluctantly, except for Andrew and Entei, but I was egger to see my comrades once again.

There was nothing like home and the familiar flash of blinding light that dulled my senses for a moment or two and the you find a big world opens up to greet you. It is and will always be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I heard most of the newcomers' surprised gasps and a few 'wows' so I glanced behind my should counting them all here and accounted for. I started to head towards the very small but building village up ahead that was a demon village. With a few humans who were the lovers of some handful of demons. The others were following behind me while sightseeing. Right now I was more concerned about my two groups would react to each other and how I couldn't bear it if one of them got killed. I shuddered at the very thought. I was shocked not to find the other demons waiting by the cave so I was headed to talk to Kikon about it. She was the one who should me about who I was and taught me demon nature and how to rely on my instincts.

I walked in to the village only to find it empty of all men and my demons. The women were still here taking care of the children. I walked past one and she bowed to me. So I stopped to gather my information.

"Tell me, where have all the men and demons gone?" I asked her.

"Oh…um your demons found the man you are looking for the 'demon with an evil presence' in the neighboring village that's what I overheard Master Kyo say."

"Alright, thank you" and I continued walking. Andrew started questioning me.

"Kikia what were you talking about I heard 'evil' and 'demon' what's going on?"

"There is a demon named Gonku who is after something called 'Kagura's amulet'. It was said long ago that a woman was a special demon called 'infinity demon'. She had the power to do almost anything and could have ruled the world. But instead she fell prey to love and her power was sealed in her favorite piece of jewelry and was hidden and still is today. Demons all over are in search of this power and me and my people are to keep it safe. Almost like guardians if you will."

"But who is he?" butted in Duncan.

"Probably some random demon, but he is tricky and troublesome" I explain and then snorted. They all looked at me as we continued walking. "Now this is the part of our journey where we will walk a great distance, any complaining and I'll ship you back home."

The rest of that trip was silent.

While we walked the new ones were quietly chatting behind me talking about demon power and something else when it hit me. It was the smell of demon blood so I took off startling everyone but they soon fell into a sprint following me. I broke through the last of the trees of the forest that we were in. I saw a bloody battle field right in front of me.

There were dead demons on the ground and some that were dying. Then there was my people trying to help the injured. I gave a big whiff to the air, it had a faint trace of the putrid sent of Gonku.

I ran and leapt next to them and the all didn't notice me.

"I'm back" I said quietly while kneeling down next to Koga.

"It's about time" yelled Koga.

"How did it go?" questioned Yuki hopping over to us.

"Did you have a nice time?" asked Kyo.

"It went fine, Sure I had a fine time" I answered both of them. "And we have some new recruits" I said with a smirk and gestured towards the others.

"YOU BROUGHT HUMANS HERE!" yelled an outraged Koga.

"Can it Koga .Two of them are demons, two have spiritual powers and the last one can take care of himself"

"You do realize its called kidnap" explained Akina.

"Hey they came of their own free will" I replied holding up my hands in an innocent gesture.

"Kikia Kasuke! You brought them here! That's insane after what they did you're still friends with them! I should just kill them right now!" Koga got ready to pounce. Unfortunately for him he doesn't have a lot of balance so just before he jumped I poked him in the shoulder and Koga completely fell over. He regained his former stance and gave an angry growl.

"Koga, he's of your own kind" I ground out frustrated pointing towards Andrew. Koga looked at me warily.

"What do you mean 'of my own kind'?" he asked glaring.

"Guess. I used your blood to make him demon" a huge smirk then lit up my face and annoyance on his. "Koga before you start a big fight can't you just let it go? They are a big part of my life as are you. I can't just forget about them. I love them so I will fight and protect them just like I would you and them."

"Alright Kikia just for you" Koga then grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"Good I'm happy you all will get along and I hope you can teach them some things" Koga had a look of disbelief while the others seemed cool.

"I don't mind" said Kyo.

"Sure, I'm in" called Haru. Before anyone else could say anything I finished the conversation.

"Wonderful after your fight with Gonku you must be exhausted so let's get everyone back to the village" I turned around and stalked back right where I came from.

**This one was kind of short my many apologies but I gotta go it 2:45am and I'm wiped. Keep rollin'**


	9. Training Day

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I own FALL**

**So you can't sue ^^**

Chapter 9-Training day

"Koga, how many villagers were killed?" I asked.

"Only two of ours, the neighboring village caught Gonku's scent and came rushing." He explained.

"This has been a sad day when two of our men die. But they did not die in vain, we shall carry out the funerals but then we must train our new ones." I gestured to the travelers I brought with me. "Koga, Yuki and Kain you are in charge of training the new wolf, Andrew. Haru and Akina you will be training Entei. Finally Kyo you will train Sierra and Sam, okay" they all nodded and chorused 'yes my lady'.

I smiled. "Get started, I will help if I must." With that they all filed out except for Duncan.

"Umm… Kikia?"

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Not really, well, I was wondering if you would come train with me" he flashed me a weak smile and a low sort of chuckle.

"Hmm well I'm sorry but I can't. I have some important business to take care of" I turned and headed for the door.

"Okay then. When will you be back?"

"Around night fall and tell Kyo or Akina that I am going to visit Ryo" and stalked off down the path and vanished.

~Koga POV~

"Alright time to train. I hope you know how to punch"

"Of course! I'm not stupid you know" Andrew thrusted his fist out taking on a stance.

"Really? You could have fooled me" Koga said meekly.

"Andrew don't start fighting with him or Kikia is going to kick your ass" Entei whispered into his ear while holding him back.

"Entei" I requested.

"Yes?"

"Let me tell you this, no one here will stand for bad behavior, especially around Kikia. You are to address her as 'my lady' or 'Lady Kikia' or 'Kikia-sama'. And as for addressing us" I put my hand on my chest "you call us 'master', understood?"

"Yes"

"Good, now when our training for today is done I wish for you to tell your other friends" I gave her a smile. This Entei was obedient though I'm not sure whether it's because she is afraid of us or Lady Kikia.

"Okay"

"Now let us resume training" Akina stated gliding next to me.

~Andrew POV~

"Kikia! Kikia! Where are you!" she suddenly disappeared. Koga let the training session out at about dusk and I was looking for Kikia.

"Andy, come inside your going to catch a cold out there" I turned and saw Duncan looking at me through the open door.

"I can't I'm looking for Kikia"

"Oh! So nobody told you huh?"

"Hmm told me what?"

"That Kikia went out to see some 'Ryo' guy. She told me herself and that she'll be back tonight"

"But—"

"Andrew! No buts! Get inside NOW!"Sam yelled through the door.

"C-coming!" I stalked back inside and sat down around the little fire like everyone else with a huff and sigh.

"Why so glum kid, Kikia-sama will be back soon enough" I looked up to find the bull demon looking at me.

"Whatever cow" I turned the other way not facing him.

"Hey! Stop acting like a stuck up brat and get over yourself! I could snap you like a friggin' twig!"He shouted out at me.

"Haru? Andrew? Could you both please calm down?" Entei put her hand on my shoulder but was staring at Haru.

"I didn't start it, he did" I jerked my thumb at the guy.

"You lying little pup you know you started it!" Haru screamed at me. Then our fight was broken up by a new voice.

"My, my, must someone be fighting every time I leave?" Everyone looked up and saw Kikia laughing at us.

"I'm sorry Lady Kikia. It won't happen again." Haru then bowed to her. Kikia just walked into the room and placed her foot on his head.

"Haru lighten up, it ain't like I'm start hitting you or something" she then took her foot off his head and Haru sat up sitting on his knees.

"So Kikia-sama why did you go to see this Ryo person?" Sierra asked. Kikia was actually gathering a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"I'm-not saying" she gasped in between bites then looked up from her bowl "It's a surprise" she then said winking at us. Eventually though every day must come to an end. Kikia got up and handed out bed rolls to everyone and then went outside.

"Hey where'd Kikia go?"

"Outside"

"Why though?"

"She likes to sleep out there. Either in a tree, on the roof or against the wall of the hut"

"Well I'll be right back I need to talk to her" I just dropped the bed roll and ran out side.

When outside I when looking for her and someone said "Are you looking for me?"

I whirled around to find Kikia on the roof looking at me.

"Umm yea can you come down for a minute?"

"Sure" she jumped down landing gracefully beside me "Come on follow me" she took hold of my hand and started leading me away from the hut. While we were walking she asked me what I wanted.

"I just haven't seen much of you lately" I shrugged.

"Not a very good excuse" she looked the other way when she said it.

"Okay then I was worried about you"

"That's stupid"

"About you and…"

"And…?" she looked at me raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"K-koga" I said softly.

"Well nothing officially happened yet so don't worry for now." She then got up and looked at me "coming?"

"Oh uh yeah" I jogged up behind her.

When we reached the hut we found everyone asleep. Kikia told me to go on and rest and that she would see me bright and early tomorrow morning.

I hopped under the covers resting my head on my arms. And thought of how Kikia always slept in the trees and why she did.

"Goodnight Kikia, my love" I whispered then drifting off to sleep.

~Kikia POV~

As soon as I had Andy go to bed I leapt up into my tree resting my head back onto the bark. I lied to Andrew, I do like Koga in some ways and I have kissed him. Oh I never should have turned him. What will I do?

I heard shuffling in the hut and my ears flicked toward the noise, from all the way out here I could hear Andy.

"Goodnight Kikia" He whispered then his breaths were growing longer telling me that he was asleep. I smiled to myself looking up to the moon. God you just love to screw with me don't you?


	10. Planning

**You know what I'm gonna say sorry but I was trying to plan something worth** **Reading in my bold sentence. But oh well maybe next time…**

Chapter 10- Planning (or names…)

~Andrew POV~

2 weeks later…

"Alright, now how you do that is—"

"Are you guys done training yet?" Haru came over and complained.

"We have only been training them for two weeks of course we're not done, they only know the basics!" Akina was our teacher today and on a bad day her temper was worse than Haru's. So yes she was fighting back.

"But we need to get moving soon and start looking for the amulet, not to mention the other sacred sword"

"Haru stop bothering them we shall begin our search this evening" Kikia was there and grab Haru's ear and roughly dragged him away.

"Koga, has Kikia always been so calm?" I asked.

"Yes that is the way we've seen her as" Koga replied staring at her dreamily. I sure as hell didn't like it.

"Hey Koga. Leave Kikia alone she's my girl" I growled. This snapped him out of his dreamy trance and he turned to glare at me.

"You wish she was now she will be mine. I'm not the kind of guy that chooses for her. Whoever she does choose in the future I'll be fine with but I bet it will be me"

"Even for a supposed 'nice guy' you're awfully cocky" I smirked he glared. Then Kikia without my notice she came out from the hut and was breaking up our little argument.

"Boys cut it out. Koga is right I'll choose who I want and there is no point in arguing about it with him or anyone" Kikia had a hand on her hip and the other out to Koga. "Now come we must make the traveling arrangements" Koga took her hand and stood.

"How did you hear us?" I looked up at her.

"I think it is called ears" she said using her hand tweaking her ears. No way could she hear us from all the way over in the hut! No fair.

Then Koga and Kikia left in fact all the demons but Entei and I were in front of the hut while the rest were in the back planning for our departure.

~Kikia POV~

"Lady Kikia we may have a problem"

"What would that be Kyo?"

"It may be none of our business but the rest of the others" he jerked his thumb at the group sitting at the big tree "well… their english/human names give them away"

"How is that a problem exactly?" Kyo open his mouth only to have it kiss the ground as Yuki pounced on him sending him down to show his affection for dirt. She then hopped off of him and looked at me with a serious glare.

"Kikon" she muttered. I froze.

"Crap" my voice cracked "If Kikon finds out she's gonna beat the shit outta me!" I screamed.

"Okay Kikia calm down" Kyo patted me on the back while I was bent over hyperventilating.

"Yeah just chill, you can give then new names" Haru stressed.

"Yeah, okay any suggestions?" I asked warily for my nerves were fried.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Yuki perked up standing on her toes and waving a hand in the air ridiculously.

"Um, yes Yuki?"

"How about we name Sierra 'Azimora'" Yuki smiled.

"Okay that's a good one, next" I replied.

"Then Andrew can be 'Neku'" Yuki said next. I stole a glance at Koga, but he only shrugged. So I nodded at Yuki to continue.

"Hmm, then I want to name Sam 'Kariya' and Duncan can be—"

"Duncan has chosen his name to be 'Toshiro'" I interrupted. Yuki looked up and thought for a second.

"Okay that's good too."

"Are we missing anybody?" I questioned.

"I don't think so" Yuki put her finger to her lips and thought.

"Good, have you located the amulet?"

"No, not yet milady"

"Good, are there any suggestions on the course that we will be taking?"

"Not really"

"Can't anyone of you do anything?"

"Sorry Kikia Koga here got sidetracked" Haru stated jerking his thumb at the culprit at the same time.

"How did you get side tracked?" I questioned Koga looking at him when Haru bounded in between Koga and I, giving Koga a swift fist to the head so he could answer first.

"He was so concerned for you when you left—"

"Yeah!" Yuki hopped in "he sat in front of the cave staring into the mouth the entire time"

"Oh really now" I commented. Haru let Koga up now and he had a flustered look on his face.

"N-n-no I didn't!" Koga stammered. Everyone had a chuckle or snicker laughing at him. For some reason it was heart breaking to me.

"Drop it, all of you!" I sneered out the last bit. They all said nothing but looked down at the ground.

I nodded my head and said "Find a lead and then we head out"

"Yes Kikia-sama" all of them chorused.

"Good I shall explain this to everyone else" They all nodded.

"Well? Get to it" and they all scattered.

"I went back over to the tree where I found the 'humans' all laughing with each other… including Neku.

"I have come to inform you that our departure has been delayed for the fact that I must do everything myself" I turn to leave but Neku caught my hand.

"Why don't you come sit with us? You act like you never have any more time for us" he looked sad.

"That's because I don't" now he looked worse.

"But back home you were with us all the time"

"Yes that's because it was a social visit" I turned and faced him "Here is my home and I have responsibilities and you will ever call that place my home again, to me, my past life and past 'home' was the equivalent to hell and never again am I going back" I ran away to go sit in a tree and think of my love life. Who will I choose?

Neku?

Or Koga?

~Neku (Andy) POV~

Her place was with me. She belonged with me. Right? She was born human as was I. We were both changed.

And still can't she see that I'm perfect for her.

~Koga POV~** (I love that name cuz it means 'steel fang' 3)**

Kikia was actually of royalty and everyone knew this except for her and the 'friends' she brought with her. I was in love with her and I was also a prince, but of lower status than her. She is the lady of the eastern land and I the prince or more properly the 'lord' of the southern lands and that was a way I know I have some chance with her. But _he _has been her friend for years and shared a previous relationship. But Kikia and I are great friends and great together. He also broke her heart once and I haven't. So…

Who has the better chance with my lovely Kikia?

**Okay now see this is filler. I was so stuck until I came up with this thank 4 reading.**

**Oh and btw I won't be writing as much because I have school and stuff. I just got into high school it's scary -_- but cool. Now I am going to make a shout out to my new buddy JAMIE! (Who I am forcing to read this ^^) So see you next time XD!**


	11. Enter Creative Title Here

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! I am back. So please anyone who sees this after you read this chapter read my comment-y thing at the bottom.**

Chapter 11-[Enter Creative Title Here] **lol**

Smack. Thud. CRASH!

"Get your lazy asses up! The sun is up and we need to get a move on. We have places to go and people to see!"

"Kikia-samaaaaa! Please five more minutes please!" Yuki screamed back at me. Nugh uh! No chance. In the river she goes.

"Yuki-chan!" I squealed in her ear while ripping the covers off of her. She just wrapped her arms around her tiny body in seek for warmth. I bent down and picked her up holding her as if she were a small child, she the wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed in contentment. I started walking on away from the hut.

I stopped when I came to the edge of the river, Yuki fell asleep again so I nudged her into a semiconscious state before tossing her into the river where she landed with a tremendous SPLASH!

I she resurfaced she was fully awake, took a big gasp and screamed basically busting my ears and surely waking up the entire town.

Now that's what I call an alarm clock.

**Fast forward the time Yuki took to get changed and have a hot bath… a few hours?**

"Okay now let's get going" I called out and started walking.

"Umm… Kikia-sama?" called out Kyo.

"What now! You better not tell me that you ran into another complication!" I screamed still not facing him.

"No, nothing of the sort, I just wish to know what direction you had planned for us"

"We are going west for a ways to see if there are any leads and I have some business to attend to there"

"Umm... but Kikia-sama that's not west" I stopped in my tracks. I turned to the right of our hut assuming it was west.

"Okay then!" I turned left and was now marching along.

"Umm… Kikia-sama?"

I stopped "Now what?"

Kyo looked down "West is that way" he stated pointing the opposite way of my original direction.

**(I got east and west screwed up when I wrote this, so just go along with it. It goes N-W-S-E)**

"Fine" I spun around and walked with the rest of them following me.

So we walked until the sun was in the middle of the sky.

"Are we there yet!" Yuki screamed.

"NO!" I screamed back. Then there was a pause.

"How 'bout now?" she asked again.

"_No_ Yuki we are not there yet."

"Kikia-sama?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"… Are we there yet?"

I can control it. Breathe. It's okay, in and out. Keep breathing, in and out…

"No we won't be there for a while so Yuki I don't want to hear you ask again or else you are going to have another trip in the river tomorrow morning" I smiled to myself. Yuki chirped out a small 'eep' sound and bounded right behind Koga and Neku, who were glaring daggers at each other.

"And you two!" they stopped briefly and looked at me "Quit it, you're both annoyin' the hell out of everybody!"

"Whatever! He started it!" Neku childishly crossed his arms and nodded at Koga while we were all walking. Koga just mumbled something in response.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll come back there and finish it and trust me I'll be glad too!" I threatened, cracking my knuckles for emphasis.

After that they both made a little space between each other slowing their walking pace down a little.

A small while later after I could hear the groans of the others as they all slowed down.

"Alright" I snapped coming to a halt abruptly. The rest stumbled to their own stop behind me.

"Time for a little break I turned flashing them a smile before removing my sacred sword 'Tentsugi' from my back propping both it and myself up against a tree in the shade and relaxed as my friends wrestled, relaxed of just had fun. And I listened to the sounds around me. My body relaxing until I heard it.

Someone was here.

**(You are sooo lucky. I really wanted to end it here. But no it is too short. And I demand more reviews!)**

Fwoosh.

I jumped to my feet instantly. That sound an arrow was just fired.

Tock.

The arrow was now resting where my own head was not moments before.

"Assemble!" I screamed out. All the demons-excluding Entei and Neku- took their defensive positions only changing slightly. Having the more unskilled- The new comers- into the middle of their somewhat circle. I only move a little in their direction while using my senses trying to know what our enemy was and where they were hiding.

Now we had our first fight. I unsheathed my sword taking an offensive position. I had caught the enemy scent, it smelled of animal hide, fresh wood, dirt, grave soil and the stink of human. They used the animal skin to cover up their own scent **(can they even do that?)** and I could hear a small and occasional clinking noise as they most likely were shifting their weight around.

"Humans" I snarled. The others heard and growled with me while Neku and the others seemed confused. Kyo came out of position clapping my shoulder as he passed me and called out to the hiding humans.

"Now we mean now harm and would you kindly show yourselves"

Everyone snapped their attention to my right as the bushes we shaking and a human woman stepped out. I growled viciously at her, taking a step forward while flexing my claws. Instantly both of her hands came up in a position the police would demand a criminal.

"P-p-please stop, wait"

"Who else is with you" I demanded "Show yourselves or the woman dies" Then the bushes again rustled as a boar demon stepped out with a child on his leg.

"Stop! Please don't hurt my mate Kasuke-sama" the demon called.

"I see" I said quietly to myself, I came out of my position but the small family still seemed on edge.

"Its fine" I called to the others with a wave over my shoulder. I walked to the male demon.

"Who are you and state your businesses of hiding" They were still all quiet "SPEAK!"

"My lady" He started, bowing "My name is Dai and this is my son Akio and my wife and mate Chiharu. We are in need of assistance and would be honored if you were to come and help"

"Hmm" I circled around the little family, examining "Your mate is human and you have a half demon son" I spoke quietly but all heard.

"Y-yes" Dai stammered.

"Let me guess you come from a joined village.

"Yes we do and that's why we're here. The whole village needs your help" The woman Chiharu spoke up.

"Alright then my group and I are resting here for the night. You may all _stay _and camp with us we will be setting off to travel again in the morning, that's when you can tell me what has happened and my friends and I will see what we can do to help" I gave a small smile to them.

"Oh thank you!" Dai again bowed to me.

"Sure, sure" I turned and sat back down at me tree and the rest settled in after me.

Hey wait a minute! What was that arrow for?" I pressed.

"Oh my apologies, my lady. I saw a group of demons and thought of them as rouge, and naturally you would guess that I had my family's safety a large concern. So I fired without thinking" Dai then chuckled softly scratching softly.

"Next time think would you!" He nodded.

"Thanks" I then looked to the stars and wondered _'how long will this journey of love and fate be'._

**This chapter is actually to a reviewer lilpopsplash:**

**You gave me back my confidence and kicked my ass into gear. You are also the only one so far who I haven't told to read it of review it (I know its pathetic.) and so thank you! 3 I also hope I don't disappear actually I am going to try writing and Inuyasha ff.**

**And also VOTE! Who is gonna be with Kikia? Koga or Neku….**

**And to everyone else out there…REVIEW! I check how many visitors I get…. And the more you review the faster I will write.**

**APOLOGIES- Also sorry for not having this chapter out sooner. I hAtE sChOoL so MUCH!**

**Any questions? PM me or ask in a review!**

**Luv ya's 3**


End file.
